mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Government of Bavaria (Archived)
PROPERTY OF THE NETHERLANDS Velcome to the Kingdom of Bavaria! Government Grand Royale Family *Kaiser Luther von Klugg XIII *Queen Sophia von Klugg II *Grand Prince Nikolaus I *Prince Raimund I *Prince Marko III *Princess Melanie II *Princess Nicole II Cabinet * Minister of Finance - Benno Wexner * Minister of Education - Christel Straussler * Minister of Defense - Kaleb Lehr * Minister of Production and Labor - Kate Mensing * Minister of State - Lydia Teller * Minister of Law - Henry Drache Landtag *President: Blau Wolfe XIII *Vice President: Tim Baier *Chancellor: Heinz Unger *Speaker: Gebhard Weber Herrenhaus *Chancellor: Heinz Unger *Lord: Wolfram Schiffer *Lord: Markus Mehler *Lord: Lara Brack *Lord: Henry Ammann Abgeordnetenhaus *Speaker: Gebhard Weber *Representative of Oberbayern: Niklas Blecher *Representative of Niederbayern: Ursel Lichtenstein *Representative of Unterfranken: Marc Kromer *Representative of Mittelfranken: Luis Schor *Representative of Oberfranken: Karina Laufer *Representative of Oberpfaiz: Edgar Martin *Representative of Schwaben: Thomas Neuner Supreme Court * Chief Justice - TBA * Justice - TBA * Justice - TBA * Justice - TBA * Justice - TBA Information Production Factories: *'Bavarian Rheinland' **Small Arms Factory Closed **Steel Factory Closed **Lumber Factory **Canned Food Factory **Glass Factory *'Bayern' **Fabric Factory Closed **Glass Factory **Liquor Factory **Clothing Factory Closed **Paper Factory (Under Construction) *'Franken' **Glass Factory **Clothing Factory **Steel Factory **Explosives Factory (Under Maintenance) **Paper Factory (Under Construction) Most Produced Materials: *Coal *Timber *Wheat *Fruit *Cattle Budget Taxes: *Poor Strata: 65% *Middle Strata: 50% *Rich Strata: 35% Expenses: *Army Stockpile: 90% *Naval Stockpile: 30% *Industrial Stockpile: 0% *Education: 75% *Administration: 75% *Social Spending: 100% *Military Spending: 50% Politics Basic Information Government Type: Absolute Monarchy *''Appoints Ruling Party'' *''No Elections'' Upperhouse *Conservative: 40.7% *Socialist: 28% *Liberal 22.9% *6.6% Reactionary *1.8% Anarcho Liberal Reforms *Social Reforms **Minimum Wage: Trinket **Maximum Workhours: Set by Foreman **Safety Regulations: Acceptable Safety Regulations **Unemployment Subsidies: None **Pensions: Low Pensions **Health Care: Good Health Care **School System: Good School System *Political Reforms **Slavery: Outlawed **Upper House: Appointed **Vote Franchise: Landed **Voting System: Jefferson Method **Public Meetings: Allowed **Press Rights: State Press Only **Trade Unions: All Allowed **Political Parties: Underground Demographics Workforce *Farmers: 46.6% *Labourers 33.6% *Soldiers: 8.7% *Craftsmen: 7.1% *Artisans: 5.5% *Clergymen: 1.3% *Officers: 1.3% *''Census Underway'' Religion *Catholic 93.7% *Protestant 6.3% Ideology *Conservative: 43.5% *Socialist: 22.1% *Liberal: 19.8% *Reactionary: 12.6% *Anarcho Liberal: 2.1% Nationality: *South German: 75.3% *North German: 12.7% *Austrian: 7.2% *French: 3.6% *Italin: 1.2% Trade Main Exports: *Coal *Timber *Fruit Main Imports: *Fish *Wool *Tea History Settlement On June 1st 1808, Luther von Klugg XIII sent an expedition to the uncharted lands north of the alps. After several have been completed, and a fully detailed map had been completed. Luther XIII was stunned by the beauty of the land, and the elegance of the mountains. Luther XIII then sent settlers to build a new nation. The first city, Munich, was soon completed. After Munich, many more cities began to rise and form a new nation. It was not long before crime, and anarchists would start to tear it down. Luther XIII established Munich as the capital city, and built a government for the people. Any threats now vanished, and the government, and the people chose Luther XIII to be their monarch. Kaiser Luther XIII now decided to call the lands Bavaria. Modernizing After the settlement of Bavaria, Kaiser Luther von Klugg XIII (now Lukas I) set out to modernize. He would improve small villages to bustling cities, and teeming metropolises. Nuremberg would soon rise out from the shadows to become the most well known city in all of Bavaria. Beating Munich's population, and rising to greatness. Soon the military would be raised, and the government would receive several expansions to it's size. The country would soon rise from a civilized nation to a economic powerhouse. Alliances and Enemies Bavaria soon was noticed by not only their neighbors, but the world powers. Bavaria made an alliance with Spain, and a host of other countries. However, the Aubelan Covenant was an enemy to Bavaria. However, over time, the Covenant fell. Bavaria has since then made more positive diplomatic ties to nations around the globe. However not everything would turn out peacefully. Bavaria would eventually find several enemies, that would keep grudges with each other for a long time. The Bavarian Civil War However, with growth comes the demise of the morality of some. Kaiser Lukas I soon grew corrupt, and faced a growing country of rebels determined to abolish the monarchy. The Republic of Bavaria now stood as a worthwhile enemy to the Bavarian Kingdom. Territory Blue - Republic of Bavaria; Sky Blue - Kingdom of Bavaria Bavaria *State of Oberbayern (Capital) *State of Niederbayern *State of Unterfranken *State of Mittelfranken *State of Oberfranken *State of Oberpfaiz *State of Schwaben Military *Armed Forces: 230,000 *Conscription rate in State of Emergency: 35% *Normal Drafting Rate: 10% *Budget: $310,000,000 (5%) Army Ranks High Command *Field Marshal *Marshal *Major General *General Officers *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Master Ensign *Senior Ensign Enlisted *Ensign *Specialist *Private *Soldier Kaiser's Guard *Kaiser's Guard Commander *Kaiser's Guard Officer *Kaiser's Guard Military Personnel Organization *Every 100,000 is an army, made of two divisions. *Every 50,000 is a division, made of five brigades. *Every 10,000 is a brigade, made of four regiments. *Every 2,500 is a regiment, made of five companies. *Every 500 is a company. Rank Uniforms Uniforms are listed from highest to lowest ranking. Bavarian FM's Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Field Marshal Uniform Bavarian Marshal's Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Marshal Uniform Bavarian MG's Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Major General Uniform Bavarian General's Uniform.jpg|Bavarian General Uniform Bavarian Major Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Major Uniform Bavarian Captain Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Captain Uniform Bavarian Lieutenant Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Lieutenant Uniform Bavarian CM Officer Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Cavalryman Officer Uniform Bavarian ME Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Master Ensign Uniform Bavarian SE Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Senior Ensign Uniform Bavarian Ensign Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Ensign Uniform Bavarian CM Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Cavalryman Uniform Bavarian Specialist Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Specialist Uniform Bavarian Soldier Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Private Uniform Special Uniforms These uniforms define no rank, and are only used on special occasions. Bavarian FB Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Flag-bearer Uniform Bavarian Musician Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Musician Uniform Bavarian Drummer's Uniform.jpg|Bavarian Drummer Uniform Dress Uniforms These uniforms define ranks, however, they are only used on special occasions. Bavarian Ensign Uniform (Dress).jpg|Bavarian Ensign Uniform (Dress) Bavarian Specialist Uniform (Dress).jpg|Bavarian Specialist Uniform (Dress) Bavarian Soldier Uniform (Dress).jpg|Bavarian Soldier Uniform (Dress) Kaiser's Guard The Kaiser's Guard is composed of some of the most elite troops from the world. Kaiser's Guard Commander Uniform.jpg|Kaiser's Guard Commander Uniform Kaiser's Guard Officer Uniform.jpg|Kaiser's Guard Officer Uniform Kaiser's Guard Uniform.jpg|Kaiser's Guard Commander Uniform Diplomacy Category:Government Category:Bavaria